1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile, an airborne body or a missile, such as an article of ammunition, having extendable wings, whereby a wing covering is provided to extend between a front spar which is extendable through the action of a power element, and a rear spar which is retractable with its outer end against the front spar, as well as with the provision of a specially adapted power element for this purpose.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile with such a wing construction of that type is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 33 40 501 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,338), which is assigned to the common assignee of the present application. Arranged intermediate the inner end of the front spar and the inner end of the rear spar is an articulated longitudinal rod through the intermediary of which the rear spar is lockable in its outwardly extended position. The length of the longitudinal rod limits the possible tensioning of the wing covering. In the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 34 03 573 (also corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,338) there is described an improved construction relative to the above-mentioned German application, in which a rigid rocker arm is provided instead of the articulated longitudinal rod, which rocker arm extends the rear spar. Also in this instance will the length of the rocker arm limit the possible tensioning of the wing covering.